Filename2
Filename2 is a mysterious, corrupted character who remains hidden in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. Filename2 appears to be a nearly invisible entity, being nothing more than a T-posing set of photo-realistic clothes, hair, eyebrows, and eyes. He wears blue jeans and a red T-shirt. There is what appears to be a very thin line under where his feet would be. Compared to the other characters, he seems to have the least amount of dithering added to his appearance. Filename2 breaks the fourth wall, feeling obviously aware of why or how he's in the game. He claims that he is corrupted for classified reasons, in reference to his voice being glitched: His voice from the game's original edition sounds as if he's speaking through a radio, and interrupted with loud beeps every few seconds. In Birthday Bash, his glitched-up voice may have gotten worse, inferred from the fact that he coughs a lot, the radio-like static's quality lowered, and a lot of now-even louder electronic noises playing randomly on quick occasions, making his voice now much harder to understand. His main goal is to encourage the Player to destroy the game before something terrible happens. Filename2's voice is first heard during the normal ending screen of Baldi's Basics Classic, where he congratulates the Player and informs them to do worse when replaying the game, presumably so they can meet him. In the alternate ending after answering every question wrong in all 7 notebooks, once the Player reaches the last door, they are transported to a short hallway near Baldi's Office. Upon entering the room, Filename2 will be seen standing behind a desk with a banana to his right floating in the air. Filename2 will seem to be surprised by the Player's arrival, and warn them to never tell anyone about the game, close it, destroy it, and never play it again. Once he finishes his dialogue, the game will crash. In Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash, Filename2 is found in the Principal's Office, able to be reached after the schoolhouse turns dark if the Player uses a Teleportation Teleporter, using noclip hack or puts "53045009" into You Can Think Pad. He is once again surprised by the Player's cleverness in finding him but is disappointed that they have not destroyed the game yet. As he's fully aware of the game itself, Filename2 mentions that the Birthday Bash game is a demo for the upcoming full game. He warns the Player again that something bad will happen if they don't destroy the game in time. After done speaking, the game crashes. *Filename2 was first added in update version 1.3 in Baldi's Basics Classic. *In V1.3 of the game, the alternate ending is broken. Filename2 is supposed to say his dialogue and then the game is supposed to close afterwards, however, a coding mistake causes the game to close the moment Filename2 starts speaking. This was fixed in V1.3.1. *mystman12 used a distorted version of his natural speaking voice when voicing Filename2. *It's a high possibility that the Zalgo-texted parts of the game's descriptions[1][2] are Filename2 telling the Player to not download them, as he does not want the Player to play the game. *Filename2 breaks the fourth wall, telling the Player to delete the game. This does not land him into detention despite the fact that one of the School Rules is "no fourth-wall breaks", as Principal of the Thing isn't around at the time. **However, Filename2 being found in the Principal's Office in Birthday Bash might imply that he was caught for breaking the fourth wall. *Filename2's voice is heard at the end of the Kickstarter video, congratulating the Player on finishing the video. Category:Disasters In The Spooky Asylum (Offical)